


Renegade

by AngieAttack



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieAttack/pseuds/AngieAttack
Summary: After a two year absence, you return to fairytail with hopes of settling right back in and forgetting the past two years, but can you? Will it let you?





	1. Chapter 1

**So you're 20 and everything else is customized. :) This takes place like a few weeks after Lucy joins. Enjoy!**  
  
It was a typical day in Magnolia's most powerful guild hall. 

 "Yo, barbecue, don't even glance in my general direction." a cool voice said. 

"OH yeah, what you gonna do about it, pervert?" 

Natsu  approached Gray with a barstool. Suddenly  furniture and clothes were  flying. In record time it turned into a guild brawl when Natsu landed on top of Elfman,  who proceeded to spill Cana's beer. Nobody knows who did it, at least that's what they'd say, but Erza's precious strawberry cake became acquainted with the floor after someone nudged her arm.  

Natsu ran to the guild doors and peered outside. 

There was death in Erza's eyes, a fury lit by the demise of her cake, "Well, I have my perpetrator." She headed to the door along with Gray.

" I ain't done with you firebreath!"

Y/N P.O.V

You wore a dark F/Ced shirt with your signature hooded black cape.  Metal bracelets that transformed into your choice of weapon adorned your arms. You liked being dexterous, the ability to adapt to different  situations was your forte. The only hint of bright colour was the yellow lightning bolt pendant you wore around your neck that you instinctively touched as you approached the guild hall.  

 "Wait, I'd know that scent anywhere, Y/N!" you hear a familiar voice screech  as he launched himself at you.  _Oh boy..._   Sensing the pink haired boys movements, you let yourself be embraced in a hug as the rest of the guild soon joined Natsu. 

"FIGHT ME." you roll your eyes and sighed in response with a smile, " You never change Natsu, maybe later." You probably wouldn't, you hated fighting your friends in formal fights. 

"Who's that?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face. "That's Y/N, she's an S class wizard like Laxus, Erza and myself, but she left for a job around two years ago and we haven't seen her since. " Mira smiled in the H/Ced girls direction. 

Mira ran over to you grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her along, " I'm so happy we missed you so much!" Mira pulled you into a warm hug, one you've missed dearly in your time away. 

"Why do you guys look so surprised. Thought you could get rid of me that easy?" you smirked and basked in the glow of the guild-- your home. 

"You said two months, not two years! You're usually around your estimated time." Erza, your close friend and fellow S class wizard exclaimed with a pout. 

" Hi! I'm Lucy, I recently joined fairy tail, I'm a celestial wizard.  if you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you use?" 

" I'm Y/N, so nice to meet you!" you smiled, "I use shadow magic primarily but I consider myself sort of a renaissance wizard, dabbling in other magic forms. Um, I'm good at sword fighting, and hand to hand combat. Oh I also play piano, actually I'm a huge music fan in general. Ah I'm not sure why I said that, haha sorry, I just ruined my cool and aloof persona, didn't I?" you gave a sheepish laugh and the others joined.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Is Laxus around?"  

Mira gave you a sly smile and pointed to the guild doors as a familiar figure entered with his thunder legion. You gave her a 'I will end you where you stand look' jokingly and you got up.   
  
"Thunder legion," you gave a slight nod and a grin towards your close friends. Many could see the thunder legion as being reclusive, but not to you. "YO, Sparky, did-ya miss me?"

He smirked and ruffled your hair, "Barely noticed you were gone."  
  
"Then why do you always keep those headphones she gave you with you at all times? Hmmm" Mira yelled from her seat.

This caused him to flush slightly,  _it was kind of cute. I mean what_. What brought me back from my thoughts was the call for celebration. 

"HEY YOU BRATS, ONE OF MY CHILDREN HAS RETURNED HOME, TIME TO CELEBRATE." Makarov yelled to everyone. 

Amid the celebration, Makarov pulled you into a hug with tears in his eyes, "I'm so glad you're home. Laxus has grown colder in your absence of your friendship, I hope your return will bring back the old Laxus who cared for his guild mates." 

You were overjoyed to be home, ready to forget the last two years, but could you? 

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's christmas time in the guild!

Flash back: Christmas 2 1/2 years ago 

Laxus' P.O.V

The festive season was in full swing, everyone was celebrating except for one person. How could they celebrate.  It had been a year since his father was kicked out of the guild, an incident that sparked an anger in the boy. He lounged on the second floor with his eyes closed when he heard some light foot steps. 

 "Why so glum chum?" Y/N approached him with a silver box, neatly wrapped with red ribbon. She wore a colourful Christmas jumper with cats shooting laser beams at presents, probably the most colours she's ever worn. 

"This is for you." She  smiled excitedly and placed the box on the table in front or him.

"Leave me alone Y/N, in not in the mood." He scowled. 

Y/N's voice grew softer, "I know it's hard for you, please don't shut us out. We're all here for you The guild, me.. Just let us help. "

"Tch, do you really think I need help from a bunch of weaklings?" he stood up, "Here's the thing y/n, I don't need your pity," his voice dripped with anger as he picked up the silver box and threw it, "or your gifts." 

Tears welled up in Y/N's eyes, she tried to hide it but he saw the hurt. 

"Wait, I'm s--"

"If that's how you feel then fine." she cut off his apology and swiftly turned around to mask her face and left. 

He walked over to where he threw the box and picked up the crumpled box and opened it to find a pair of headphones with a note attached that read:

Hiya Laxus,

Merry Christmas! Whenever you feel sad or you want to get away  from the world for a bit, just put on these bad boys. Music helped me and i hope it can help you too! I'm going on a job for the magic council for a while, should be back in like a few months, so it's also something to remind you of me because i know your life is going to be soo boring without me haha

Your BEST friend, 

Y/N L/N

Laxus stood still reading the note knowing he messed up. He got up and  decided to go after the h/Ced wizard. Making his way down the second floor stairs bumped into a drunk Cana, who stumbled backwards. 

"Move." he muttered. 

"HEY!" Cana grumpily exclaimed. 

He arrived outside and looked in all directions but Y/N was no where in sight. 

Man, I really messed up.  

Wandering arounf magnolia, Laxus found himself outside of the shopping district. He walked by the shop keepers lost in thought when a piece of jewelry caught his eye. 

"Hello there my boy, can I interest you in anything hehehe" the shop keeper asked. 

"How much for the necklace?" 

50,000 Jewels later, Laxus was en route back to the guild after searching Magnolia, when he decided to try one last place.

It was an old tree house in the forest they built together. It was full of fond memories and Y/N often went there when upset. Laxus tried to climb up but there was an incantation placed that prevented him entering.

"YO, Let me in, or come down. I have something to tell you"

"Oh, and here I thought the big bad Laxus didn't need any help?" Y/N  annunciated just right so he'd get the sarcasm. 

" I'm sorry, okay."

"And what are you sorry for?" 

"You're gonna make this difficult I see," Laxus let out a sigh. "Y/N, I'm sorry for being a dick and throwing your present at the wall, I really liked it and I was a jerk. Are you happy?" 

"Very." The door opened and a rope ladder emerged. 

Laxus climbed up and sat next to Y/N. The tree house was decorated with childish drawings and posters of the two and their guild mates. There was a look out with a telescope attached to the window. On the floor by the entrance was a make-shift welcome mat. There was no way Laxus would live it down if the other found out this place existed. 

"You know, for a shadow magic user, you were pretty easy to find."

"I came out here to sulk, not have my skills questioned, I feel so attacked right now." Y/N feigned being hurt but laughed."I was serious when I said we'd always be here for you Laxus." There was a comfortable silence that took the room. 

Laxus avoided eye contact, and broke the silence,"Wanna go back to the guild?"

It was a pleasant walk back to the guild, Y/N practically buzzing with excitement for everything, ranging from the cute dog she saw, to the mission she got back from a week ago. They stopped just outside the guild when Laxus handed Y/N a small box with a card.

"This is for you"

Y/N opened the box to find a silver necklace with a yellow lightning bolt pendant.

"It's something to remember me by, you know, like the headphones you gave me." Laxus rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"I love it," Y/N smiled, the type of smile that could help you forget your father was kicked out of a guild. " Here, help me put it on."

Just as Laxus hooked the necklace,  the guild door flew open, with a chair flying towards the pair. Laxus blocked it with his hand. jfc he though to himself as he got baited into joining the guild fight. 

Y/N sat down next to Erza and watched the fight smiling. 

"What are you so happy about" The red head teased.

"This has just been a really good Christmas, I'm happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably come back and edit this whenever I get a chance. Hope you're having a great day! :)


	3. The departure

"I'll see you guys soon, don't miss me too much"

A group stood at the guild entrance with Y/N ready to set off on her mission. Y/N wore her usual outfit of black and more black, but Laxus smiled when he saw the glitter of yellow around her neck. His smile quickly turned into a frown. Something about this mission was unsettling to Laxus. It involved working with the magic council to go undercover taking down a dark guild in a city that was being controlled my its' magicians. It would approximately take two months. 

He pulled master Makarov to the side and whispered, "You have to let me go with her, something about this job is making me uneasy, gramps." 

"No child, two S class mages are not needed for this, besides it is not up to me, the magic council asked for her specifically for her stealth.  Ask Y/N if you can accompany her, ultimately it's her choice." 

Laxus turned away, facing the direction of the H/Ced mage, listening to the conversation going on across the guild. There was a trace of a smile on her face as she teased Natsu and Gray, "No way, you're too weak."She stuck her tongue out at Natsu. The red haired wizard stomped around as a show of bravado, " I'M NOT WEAK."

"Gray, try to keep your clothes on, bud. The ladies will love you even more if you don't strip every 5 minutes. " He scowled at her but his body betrayed him as he was no longer wearing clothes. 

"Come back safe, okay?" Mira hugged Y/N.

"She'll be fine, she is S class like us." Erza gleamed as she hung her arms around both wizards necks. 

Y/N broke off from the group and approached the blond, who was seemingly lost in though. 

"I swear you only have three facial expressions: annoyingly amused, angry or confused."  

"Which one am I doing now?" HE smirked at Y/N.

"and theeeeere he is." Y/N laughed, it was a warm laugh that brought new life in the room. 

Her presence would be missed, especially by a certain lightening wizard, though he would not admit it. He was rather fond of the wizard before him, someone he considered a true friends. There was not a lot of people Laxus could talk to and be himself around, but she was definitely one of them.  

Ask her to go with her. Laxus mentally slapped himself. You've done jobs together before, why is it so hard to ask this time. What has changed? 

Laxus' face grew warm as he flushed red, he needed to get out of here before someone saw. 

"Uh, good luck on your job."  He turned around and walked to the second floor. 

"Thanks I guess" Y/N said confused, unsure if he heard her. 

With that, Y/N set off on her journey.

\--

Two days passed, and those days turned to two months and soon  to two years. 

As much as Laxus believed that the members of fairy tail should be able to look out for themselves, he still worried.  In fact, he worried so much that he sneaked off under the guise of missions to looks for Y/N. 

Laxus was filled with so much rage. 

Why hadn't the old man let him go? Another reason to hate this weak guild. He was more mad at himself for not asking to go when he had the opportunity but let his hate grow towards the guild. 

Why didn't I just go with her? 

 


	4. Something's off

*Present day*

It started when Y/N noticed that Laxus would only sit on the second floor of the guild hall. 

Y/N walked into the guild wearing her favourite outfit, consisting of Y/C of clothing. 

"Um, so does Laxus always sit there now? What did I miss?" 

"Nothing really, he's just become," Mira paused to select her word choice. " temperamental..Especially towards the guild." She wiped the table in front of you.

"Really? Seems to me he's got a 'holier-than-thou' attitude going on." You squinted your eyes at Laxus. "It's really irritating me."

"Im sure he's just moody." Mira smiled brightly at you, trying to ease your growing contempt for the way Laxus is acting.

"Sure, whatever I guess."

Y/N really did think nothing of it. Laxus was moody before , but he'll snap out of it.

\---

"Anyone knows who took the S class request?" Macao questioned as he held the handle of his mug.

"A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board." said the lightening wizard with his feet up, arms crossed and smile smugly on his lips. 

"It was happy?" A look of concern soon turned to anger as Mira placed her hands at her hips and walked right up to Laxus.

"If you knew, why didn't you stop them?"

It was unusually quiet as most of your guild mates were out on missions. What you didn't expect was for Natsu and Lucy to be out on a S class mission. As Y/N took a sip of her drink, she furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the lightening wizard and the exchange of words between him and one of your closest friends.

"Hey gramps, a stunt like that would get you kicked out of the guild right? Not that it matters, it's not like those three losers are going to make it back alive from an S class quest."

Y/N decided to chip in, joining Mira's side.

"Laxus, they could get seriously hurt. If you knew , why didn't you stop them?" Laxus turned his cocky gaze to Y/N.

"Oh relax, all i saw was a blue cat fly off with a paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy."

"Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S class, I never dreamed he'd break the rules." 

Y/N gave him a look of pure rage.

"hmm, you haven't given me that look in a while." That grin never left his face. 

Makarov spoke breaking the silence, "Well, which job was it?"

Mira replied," For lifting the curse on Galuna Island."

'WHAT." Makarov exclaimed. "LAXUS, GO RETRIEVE THEM."

"Yah right gramps, I've got better things to do, and besides, everyone in fairy tail's supposed to be able to take care of themselves, right?" 

"I don't care about how you feel about Natsu, you're the only one who is strong enough to bring them back!" Makarov pleaded. 

"I'm sorry master, I have to disagree with you."

Please be careful Gray. 

\-- 

Erza ended up going to retrieve them, of course Laxus would not. You were happy nonetheless that your friends returned safe and sound. 

\---  
You were walking back to the guild when you saw it.

"Levi, Jet, Droy, please be okay." you whispered as you helped them down. 

With the thunder legion out on a job, an opposing guild had tied team shadow gear to the trees in the city.

~After confronting their guild, Makarov was severely hurt.~

Mira contacted Laxus via crystal ball. As much as Mira resented the thought, she knew that the guild needed Laxus right now. 

"Please Laxus, we need you. Master is hurt really badly and we cant seem to locate Mystogen."

"Makarov is really pathetic." Laxus cackled. 

"Erza and Y/N are overdoing it and are going hurt, please." Mira pleaded into the Lacrima.

Y/N wobbled up to where Mira was and watched her feeble attempt to convince Laxus to help.

"You seem to be mistaking me for someone who cares." Laxus gave a smug smile as the words left his lips.

"You're a first class ass of an individual," you gave a hollow laugh that was laced with venom. You didn't want Laxus to know that his words hurt. He doesn't care about this guild. He doesn't care about you.

"Wai--"

"We can do this without your arrogant dumb face." Y/N smashed the crystal ball and turned to Makarov.

Yeah, nice insult self, dumb face.

"Something's off with your grandson, when did he become such an absolute walnut." Y/N was fuming from what she had just witnessed. " Let's go kick some ass and show them what guild they're messing with."


	5. Phantom Lord vs Fairy tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title alludes to LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned!! This one goes out to @Runt and @LaxusMaster for being so nice in the comments :)  
> I know, I know it's been almost a month but like yah girl is barely alive with school. What even is Intellectual property law? Why did my prof make it so much work??

The guild split up in the fight but Y/N managed to find Natsu amid the chaos.

"They have Lucy. Don't worry we're going to get her back!"

Y/M calmly looked around not wanting the enemy to see how frantic you were to find her.

_Not again, please._

\--

Lucy's P.O.V

Lucy was all tattered, and sat on the floor, but that didn't deter her defiance. Fairy tail was her family, they would come and save her.

 "Jheez you're dumb, I can barely even believe it. It's just sad, I actually  feel sorry for you. Phantom Lord, huh? Ruler of the spirits. Oh please, you don't scare me at all."  

"So they're gonna come after me huh? " Gajeel smirked. "Sounds like fun."

He raised his arms, then turned them into iron hammers and brought them down towards Lucy. 

Suddenly Natsu and Y/N burst through the door in flames, stopping Gajeel from striking Lucy. 

"Well, if it isn't the Salamander and N/N."

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu and y/n said at the same time.

Happy wasted no time and flew over to Lucy to check on her. 

Gajeel  charged towards Y/N and Natsu. 

He turned his arm into a hammer and tried to swing at y/n but she spun out of the way. Her bracelets slid from her wrists transforming into (your melee weapon of choice) and lunged forward barely missing Gajeel.

"Hehe, is that all you got?"

Natsu's turn. He took advantage of Gajeel's narrow escape to attack.

"Fire dragon iron fists!" He yells as he swung his fists towards Gajeel causing him to back away.

"Go, I've got this." Natsu yelled to y/n.

Lucy can tell this trust runs deep, probably going back a long time. Y/N nodded and yelled, "You better win, you fireball."

Natsu smiled, "You know it!"

With that Y/N headed off into the direction of Erza. 

\--

Y/N P.O.V

Y/N spoted Erza fighting Master Jose, leader of the Phantom Lord.

"You are a worthy adversary. " you heard Jose say to Erza. 

She swung and missed, Jose seemingly untouchable. 

  Erza, in her black armor, smiled as you flanked left attacking Jose with your weapon drawn.  

"So nice of you to join us. Do you know why I left Makarov alive? It was to leave him in complete and utter despair once he hears that all his "children" are dead." He laughed an evil laugh. 

His movement did not let up as he relentlessly attacked.

" Way back when the guilds were being set up,  Phantom Lord were at the top. We were recognized all over the country. That is until Fairy Tail showed up and grew, your members eventually becoming equal in recognition to ours. That was when Lucy's father gave us a job, to retrieve his daughter. He would hand over his wealth in exchange for his dear daughter. "

"You messed with the wrong guild ass-hat, Lucy is one of us!" you yelled.

" Yes, Lucy is our dear comrade, your plan will never succeed." Erza also exclaimed. 

"Fade into darkness." Y/N's weapon melted away only to reappear as a dark orb, y/n could not help but smile as it consumed Jose in darkness. Y/N felt something was wrong. Actually she knew exactly what was wrong. Her magic hasn't been as strong as it used to be since your last job, the one that took you away from Fairy Tail for two years.

Erza sliced through it revealing Jose to be fine.

"Such a shame."

He sent his purple skeletons towards Erza but y/n pushed her out of the way. She felt a light pass over her. The last thing you heard before passing out was Master Makarov.

" You have shed the blood of our children and that is unforgivable.  They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame Jose. This war between us has gone on long enough. Let's end this here and now." 

She smiled knowing Master Makarov is here, the heaviness was too much to bear as she passed out. 

\---  
Y/N awakened to something poking her cheek. More like someONE.

Erza punched Natsu, "Natsu, let her heal." 

He rubbed his head, "I was just checking if she was awake."

Gray laughed, "That's what you get, flame brain." 

"OH yeah, you wanna go ice Princess??" They were head to head. 

  Y/N cleared her throat and they all looked at her.   

"We're so glad you're okay!!" 

Soon there was a dog pile with y/n in the centre. Erza grabbed Natsu and Gray while Mira grabbed Elfman and Cana.  They gave their best smiles and said, "We'll let you heal." 

Y/N fell asleep, but after a while but she could've sworn she heard  Laxus and the thunder legion come in.

Probably just a dream.  

\-- 

A few days passed with the construction of the guild going smoothly.. or as smoothly as it could with these rambunctious youth. A certain yellow haired wizard came back and was in a foul mood. He always seemed to be in that mood lately. 

"How do you think she'll feel if  I made her butt sting even more?" Natsu had a mischievous look in his eyes as he told Happy his plan.

"What are you, the devil!?" Lucy yelled.

Y/N was chatting with Natsu, Gray and Lucy about how upset Aquarius was when Lucy dropped her keys, when Erza caught their attention by tossing a barrel.

"Why don't you tell the others how you feel?" Erza was absolutely fuming. 

"What's going on?" Lucy and Gray questioned at the same time. 

Y/N approached the commotion standing near Erza. 

"I have no problem telling them what I think of em'. This guild is filled with nothing but losers and weaklings," He glanced at Jet and Droy, "especially the two of you morons, you were phantoms personal punching bags. You know, I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names."  

He turned his gaze towards Lucy, "Which brings me to the worst of em' all, the rich little princess wannabe wizard. This was your fault."

"Laxus would you shut up." Y/N shot him a warning look.  "The master said no one in the guild is to be held accountable for what happened, despite the fact that Mira begged you to help." 

" How could I forget, little miss hero. Getting injured is what you get for jumping in. Who even told you to get involved? You always have to be a nosy brat." He looked around boastfully.

"Besides, that fight had nothing to do with me, he smirked, "but let's be honest, if I HAD been there, you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this pile of rubble right now." 

"Why you--  Natsu!" What ever Erza was going to say was drowned out by Natsu charging at Laxus. 

"I've heard enough out of you." He threw a fist at Laxus but Laxus was too quick and appeared behind Natsu.

"Come on Laxus, fight me like a man, you gutless coward." 

Laxus cackled, "How do you expect to fight me when you can't even touch me? You dimwit, I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings to the curb. Your days in Fairy Tail are numbered kids. Things are gonna be a whole lot different around here, so I guess you losers'll have to find a new place to hang out. "

Y/N gave his a cold look," Are you done your little.. whatever this is?"

He smiled at Y/N and  disappeared in a lightning flash. 

"What a jerk. Why would anyone let him take over." Lucy exclaims as she sat by the bar.

Y/N sat at the seat next to Lucy, crossed her arms and put her head on it.

"Tell me about it, jheez, you think you know a guy." Y/N said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"We may not have a choice, he's the masters grandson after all." Mira smiled wearily. 

"Yup, he's at the top of a pretty short list." Y/N further explain. 

"That sucks, someone who talks about his guild mates like that doesn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail." 

"He used to not be like that." Y/N lifted her head from her arms. "Anyways, I think I'm going to retire for the night. Catch you nerds later." Y/N got up from her chair and made her way to the exit. 

Mira explained to Lucy, " This must be hard for her, she used to be really close with Laxus." 


	6. The battle for fairy tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ive returned!! Sorry I don't update often but I hope you like this chapter.  
> Pls comment and like, it renews my life energy to write haha
> 
> love u guys and wish me luck on finals xoxo

"The thunder legion will be back soon, looks like my time will come soon, your little fairies are going to eat each other alive. Hear that old man? Your era is about to come to an end!"

\--

I can't wait to see the parade!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"You're in the parade, remember?" 

"Wasn't there something else I was supposed to be in??"

Y/N ran up to Lucy, "Found you! We're supposed to be in the Miss Fairytail competition!!" 

She grabbed her arm and ran. 

Y/N let out a chuckle, and looked around while she was running. It was nice to see the Fantasia parade after having missed it for two years. It felt right being back in Mangolia surrounded by her friends... well except one was missing. Y/N wasn't going to let that get her down. 

The first few contestants went up and it was nearly Y/N's turn, she didn't care much for the prize money, it was just fun to enter into the tournament. 

"A TRUE RENAISSANCE WOMAN, WITH BEAUTY, BRAIN AND BRAWN, ENTRY NUMBER 7, Y/N! 

Y/N emerged in her signature attire, and used her shadow magic to create shadow clone of herself, they both blew kisses to the crowd. They erupted with applause, she had a good chance of winning this thing. Just as she turned she saw Evergreen and made the mistake of making eye contact with her. 

The world was blank. 

\--

Y/N P.O.V

Gramps had filled you in on the crisis at hand, it was Laxus. He was trying to take over the guild and had Evergreen turn all the girls from the competition into stone. Luckily Erza was able to get everyone out safely. You felt sick. A chill ran through your body, _I can't believe he's doing this._ I have to talk to him. You turned and smiled as you saw Erza and Natsu.

"Did you try to fry me idiot!" 

Erza punched Natsu and he flew across the room. 

"I told ya not to do that, you pink haired freak!! Gajeel yelled at Natsu. 

"Shut up metal head!" 

You could not let your family get hurt, even if it meant fighting one of your best friends. Gramps was worried, it wasn't unlike him to worry for his children. Laxus went too far this time. 

Mira helped you up and you dusted your clothes off, she whispered to you, "I know you'll want to talk to him to figure this out, I don't know if reason will work with him but if anyone can get through to him, it's you Y/N." 

You gave a weak smile and squeezed her arm, "Thanks Mira." 

 

With that, you and Erza decided it'd be best to go in different directions to cover more ground. 

You encountered Levy and one of Freed's enchantments activated. **You read the enchantment: You may not pass until you have beaten your opponent.**

"Y/N, use one of your attacks on me, you have a better chance of winning against Laxus." 

"Levy I really don't want to fight you." 

She gave you a smile, "Please, do it for our friends."

You nodded and shadows swung at Levy and knocked her unconscious. You carried her to the side draped your jacket draped over her. It made you sick to have to do that. You approached Kardia cathedral, you could sense the air was more charged around this area. You turned the corner and saw him.

Laxus. 

Laxus had his back towards you but spoke as you approached, "Hmph, I knew you'd be first to find me." 

He turned around and you were face to face with him, the boy you befriended so long ago. He looked at you contemplatively and solemn. 

"You came back too soon... it wasn't supposed to be this way. You were supposed to come back and be right by my side to take over fairytail."

 

"The fact that you even think there's a possibility of me joining your side is sad Laxus. I would NEVER betray my friends," your hand were shaking, "our friends."

"You don't have to do this Laxus." Y/N's breath was uneven, struggling to speak, tears looking for means of escaping as you tried to blink them back. 

Her voice was barely a whisper, "Did you even miss me like I missed you? Ever since I came back you've felt off, it feels like I don't even know you Laxus. What about Makarov?" _What about me._

Laxus looked saddened at the thought for a moment, then shook his head as if to clear it. 

\--Laxus P.O.V

If she wasn't going to join his side, he has to make her hate him. "Do you think I actually ever cared about you, or even the old man? You were just my amusement, slightly less annoying than the rest. The truth is, I pitied you and now I'm bored of you."

Y/N took a few more steps towards Laxus, "I don't believe you." 

_Just a few more steps._

Y/N set off Freed's enchantment: Sleep. The word was heavy but she felt arms around her, a hug? 

"I'm so sorry Y/N, I don't—"

Whatever he said after that was lost as Y/N passed out.

\--

Y/N woke up covered with a blanket, no scratch that, it was a jacket. Not just any jacket, Laxus' jacket. 

She looked outside just as Laxus was activating fairy law.

"NO!" you screamed, but it was too late. A light engulfed you... but nothing happened. 

You ran outside and channeled your energy to your arm and joined Natsu. 

"Who do you think you are? You're not stronger than gramps!" Natsu yelled. "Don't you know blood ties don't matter, everyone in the guild is family."

 

"That's just a lie, blood ties do matter!" 

Y/N yelled, "You've been a member long enough to know better than that, if you think that makes you above everyone in the guild," You both thrust your arms at Laxus and said in unison, "then you're wrong!" 

You and Natsu let off a fury of attacks on Laxus, relentless in his attacks. The final punch blew him away. 

 

\--  
Everyone was all bandaged up, and watched Laxus enter Makarov's room. He leaned on the door with his arms crossed looking down.

"Laxus, I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you've done." Makarov continued, " Fairy tail is a place that cannot be owned. It's where friends come to meet each other and for wizards to find work. A place for family. You've hurt your family."

"I didnt mean to hurt the guild, I only wanted to make it stronger."

"Where did we go wrong? What lesson's did you not learn? The past is the past. I have no choice Laxus, you are expelled from Fairy Tail."

Laxus was shocked for a moment then turned and smiled.

" I understand, thanks for everything Gramps."

Makarov fought to hold off tears but was unsuccessful.

\--  
The festival was in full swing with the crowd cheering for the fairy tail float. On it was everyone in costume with Makarov in the centre doing a dance. It's more funky than fancy.

Laxus watched the parade fondly from a distance, it made him remember the time when he attended with his grampa. 

*Flashback*  
"Gramps, aren't you going to participate in Fantasia this time?"

"This is your big moment, I'll be watching from the stands." 

" I wonder if i'll even be able to see you from there?"

" Don't worry about me." 

Little Laxus slammed his hand, "OH, then in the middle of the parade, I'll do like this!" He raised his index finger and thumb in the air.

"What's that?" Makarov asked curiously.

"It's a message! It means that even if I can't see where you are, im always looking looking at you, gramps! 

\--  
Laxus turned to leave but his head jerked back around what he saw moved him to tears.The whole guild had raised their hand in the air replicating the same symbol. Just as he turned to leave he saw someone blocking his path doing the same gesture. She lowered her arm and approached Laxus.

"Did you really think you could leave without saying bye to me?" Y/N was smiling warmly at Laxus. 

"Y/N im sorry for how I've acted, especially towards you, I hope you can forgive me someday."

"You've learned you lesson Laxus, I've already forgiven you." Y/N pulled him into a hug. He rested his chin on her head and relished the moment. 

"Im going to miss you."

"Me too, don't do anything dumb Laxus." The hug broke apart, Y/N was crying and punched him in the arm.

They parted ways for the time being.


	7. Tenrou Island Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S class trials are about to begin, but you can't shake this feeling of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a trigger warning, Y/N gets forcefully kissed, if you want to skip past it control find “here doods” and start there. All you need to know for the story is that you had a dream about some guy named Kosuke where he taunted you and said you belong to him. :)
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updates! I've been so anxious and I spent a while freaking out about school and life in general so I haven't really felt like writing but I am back. :) I've planned out the rest of the story line and I’m so excited to share it with you guys!
> 
> I’ll edit later (probably no tho LOL), Once again thanks for reading and have a lovely day!! Leave me comments, message me if you want to talk about anything, I’m here for you. <3

Y/N opened her door to find a man standing there. She recognized his hair and the hilt of the sword he held at his side. Red hair, red hilt. How she would've given anything for it to be familiar blond instead. He dramatically turned around and faced her.

"K-Kosuke?"

"The one and only, did you miss me, babe?" He asked the question with a stone cold face.  
Y/N look at him with such hatred, if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"This all could have been avoided of you had just played nice and returned to me. You'll soon learn your actions have consequences, it won't be you who bears this punishment. Your guild, fairy tail was it? Seem like a pretty good place to start." He smirked at Y/N.

Y/N was suddenly enveloped in chains and struggled against them, "No! Please don't hurt them, I'm the one who lied to you."

The man grinned as he walked over to Y/N and leaned in close as she tried to turn away.

"Despair looks good on you," he whispered and grabbed her face. He stole a kiss, his lips moved with a type of greed like he had been waiting a long time for this. "but then again, everything looks good on you." He pulled away and walked towards the door. The man reached for the doorknob and shot her one last glance.

"Anywhere you go, never forget this: you belong to me."

\-- Here doods --

Y/N shot up in cold sweat. It was just a dream.

Y/N sat in her house atop a piano bench. It had been so long since she played, almost 2 years actually. She couldn't bring herself to play, but being around the upright brown piano that had been ever present in her life comforted her. It had been her parent's piano, and now hers. Y/N rested her head on it for a moment and must have dozed off.

Time seemed to move quicker lately. Was it because Laxus was gone? I guess you just missed the blond. Not that you'd ever admit that out loud. So much had happened since he was kicked out of the guild and you could not wait to tell him about all the adventures the guild went on. Gray was evil for a bit, except not really. We even gained a few new members. More friends was always a good thing. We even got Lisanna back, it wasn't often you get someone you thought you had lost back.

Y/N checked the time and sighed. She had to leave now if she wanted to make it to the guild on time. Today was special, it was the annual S class trail announcement where master Makarov selected a few individuals to undergo the trials. Those who were successful emerged S class warriors. Laxus had done it, Erza had done it and even you had done it. Y/N grabbed her bag and was out the door.

You arrived a little late, just in time to hear master Makarov gather everyone around and took your place next to Gildarts, Erza, and Mira behind Master Makarov.

"In accordance with the fairy tail guild's time honoured tradition, I will now announce this year's entrance for the S class wizard promotion trial."

The crowd erupted in excited chatters, you heard an 'I'm all fired up now' and knew exactly who said it.

 

"Please be quiet everyone." You and Erza said in unison.

"Shut up and let the master finish talking." Gildarts chimed in.

The trial this year will take place on Tenrou Island, our guilds sacred ground." Master Makarov made a fist and continued, "The strength that you possess inside, your character and your hearts. These are what I considered when making my selections and I have chosen eight participants: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, and Mest Gryder.

 

The crowd cheered support for the eight and others grumbled about not being chosen.

"Although 8 wizards have been selected, only one will emerge victorious. The trials will begin in one week time, so you better step up your preparation."

"For the benefit of our new comers, let's go over the rules."

Mira smiled as she explained, "The eight participants will chose a partner, and this person will also be allowed to train with them for the week leading up to the event."

"Observe these two rules when choosing your partner. Number 1: They must be a member of fairy tail." Erza coolly explained.

"Number 2: Your choice cannot be an S class wizard." You added.

"We'll reveal all the particular details of the trial once we've arrived on Tenrou Island. But know that'll you have to get past Erza and Y/N to claim victory."

The crowd was shook.

"And I'll be doing my very best to weed out the rest of you right beside them." Mira smiled sweetly.

The eight participants I named earlier and their chosen partners are asked to meet at port of Hargeon one week from today. So get to work."

 

You walked over to Lucy and congratulated Gray and Natsu who stood near her.

"Who would have thought you guys would be good enough for the trials." You teased.

"Jheez, thanks for the vote of confidence Y/N." Gray said and stretched his arms in the air.

"I'm just kidding, I knew he was going to pick you guys! I've seen your growth so far and I really think you guys can do this."

Natsu slammed his fist on the table sporting a huge grin on his face, "You haven't seen anything yet Y/N, now I'm all fired up!"

Y/N sat at a table as the eight went off to find their partners.

Y/N felt a foreboding feeling in her stomach about the trip to Tenrou. It was probably nothing but she couldn't shake the feeling.

\----  
"Boss, she's headed to Tenrou island, what are our orders?"

" We will be joining Ms. L/N. "

"Yes sir, Kozuke."

 


	8. NOT A REAL CHAPTER

Hi friends!! 

Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth, I will have an update next week :)

On another note, I had an amazing internship during the summer ( hence no update) in my field and made a lot of friends who I feel helped me grow a lot! Im starting a critical thinking club with some of the other interns. :D

I also went to Chicago to learn about democracy and political engagement. I also met a lot of people who are so amazing and wholsome. Going in I felt like I was not as involved or as intelligent or even anywhere close to as articulate as the other studeny leaders, but it turns out a lot of them felt thay way about each other. Like we weren't good enough to be included on the trip ( it was a long application). This trip also helped me grow!! Also i got to volunteer for the womens march while in Chicago and seeing political engagement on such a level was so incredible. I'm in awe. 

 

Do things outside of your comfort zone pals!!!!

I love you guys and thanks for reading.<3


	9. Tenrou Island  part 2

Waiting around was killing you. You was waiting for one of the teams to stumble upon your path but it was so boring. Plus this spot felt creepy, like there were eyes all around this island. They weren't going to reach here for at least a few more hours, but she had to man her post just in case. Makarov came by to tell you who was on your path-- Levy. Suddenly you had a brilliant idea. With a devious smile you followed Master Makarov back to base camp. 

"Y/N! What are you doing away from your post, child?"

"Master, I think we should give them one free path."

"Why would we do that?" He raised an eyebrow at you. 

"Well you see, we should promote equality as well as the concept that life isn't always fair. The one on that path will always have their guard up until they reach the end, and all the team will not know that they don't have the safe path until it's too late. It's an added challenge." 

Just a little more. 

"I mean unless you think they can't handle it?" You raised an eyebrow knowing exactly how to play Makarov like a fiddle. It seemed like a century ago when you and Laxus would sneak out to play and have to weasel your way out of punishment. 

"Nonsense, they can handle it. Stay at the base camp and let your path be open."

"Oh noo, me? I couldn't possibly okayifyouinsist." You grabbed a magazine and sat down.

You didn't have to fight your friends AND you could make up for punching Levy. What a great day. You smiled contently to yourself and grabbed a can of [your favourite beverage]. The last time you had been here you became an S class Wizard 3 years ago. 

_Laxus._

You smiled fondly at the memory, wondering how the wizard was doing, and took a sip of her drink. 

\--

-Some hidden tree- 

Boss man, we've been watching this position for an hour. Y/N has yet to return. Do you think that map was wrong, or do you think she knows we're here?" 

His eyes were calm and calculating, Kozuke's voice smoothly said, "Keep a low profile, we can't afford to be spotted so prematurely. I'll decide what to do after the trials are over. For now, we are here to observe Y/N's guild. Do nothing to intervene, no matter what." 

\--

Soon the first exam was over with all the wizards gathering near master Makarov. He announced the beginning of the second exam where contestants are tasked with finding the grave of Mavis Vermillion, the first Master, within six hours. 

In the meantime, some of our hapless heroes were back at the base camp. 

"NO WAY." Y/N and Erza exclaimed at the same time. 

"Elfman and Evergreen said they're getting married?!" Erza exclaimed. 

Juvia and Lisanna sat on one side of a picnic bench with Mira sitting on the opposite side facing Y/N and Erza who were cooking up a storm. 

You tasted your pot of [some food] and added a little salt. 

Mental note: tell Laxus about Evergreen and Elfman debacle.

" Yup, it totally caught me off guard and that gave them the opportunity to attack." Mirajane said and rubbed her cheek. 

"Why didn't you tell me??" Erza lifted her saddle and pointed it accusingly at Mira. 

"They're obviously been dating a while." Y/N chimed in trying to egg Erza on. 

"AND they're getting married but you didn't never mentioned it."

"I think they just wanted to say something shocking to throw me off. I guess I have a lot left to learn." 

" What if it wasn't a strategy." Erza eyed Mira suspiciously. 

Y/N took a swig of water from her beverage. 

Remember who were talking about, they're no Y/N and Laxus." Mira smirked and swooned at you with mock kisses. 

Y/N nearly choked on their beverage. "Laxus and I are NOT dating." 

Y/N retorted with a description of Elfman and Evergreens baby which caused Mira to weep from the mental image.

"There's no need to cry, it's kinda cute." 

"Now that I think about it, they'd make an awesome couple!" Lisanna said, "Hey, whatever happened to Freed and Bigslow?"

"Apparently the two of them and Gildarts went back home."

Jeez, talk about impatience." Y/N rolled her eyes, "They could've stayed and watch the rest of the trials."

"I'm more concerned about Mest and Wendy, they should've found here by now." Juvia said with feigned concern. 

"I volunteer to go look for them, I am starting to get a little worried." She added. 

"I'm going to accompany Juvia in her search."

I'll come too, you two stay here and we'll be right back!" you let out a smile at Mira and Lisanna and put down your pot spoon. 

\----

Midway into your search, you couldn't help but notice Juvia's pouty mood. 

_Probably thinking about Gray._

"Stay close to us Juvia, the las thing we need is to get separated." You told Juvia. 

"Listen Juvia, you're not afraid of me... are you?" Erza crossed her arms and turned to face Juvia. "Please accept my humblest apologies for earlier." 

"Ugh, what are you talking about?" You asked.

"She must mean when we fought during the first round." 

"I'll admit, I could have exercised more restraint during our battle, but it is my duty to make sure you understand what intakes to be S class. It's a difficult path hard and gruelling with dangers beyond compare. I barely survived when I was chosen. All my years of training were put to the test. People don't understand that the challenge of S class doesn't stop when you achieve the rank, Isn't that right Y/N? "

"Yes." You looked a bit uncomfortable with the topic but Erza did not press you. 

"Everyone in the guild wants to fight you and the public eye its always watching so you have to be on your best behaviour at all times-" Erza trailed off. 

Y/N let out a laugh at that and Erza smiled at her friend. 

Juvia likely just wanted to return to Gray and said what she could to appease Erza, "Please you don't have to apologize, you were only doing your job, it's really not that important!!." 

"I may have been rough on Lisanna too." Erza let out a huff and started to get real dramatic. "You must understand it was not out of spite!" She continued with her arms up in despair, "I swear there was no ill will! Sorry I just wanted to clear the air." 

"It's not a problem really! Lisanna and I understood the risks going into this."

Erza grabbed Juvia's hands, "Thank you Juvia! Camaraderie is truly a remarkable thing!" 

Y/N sensed that Juvia was trying to get away for a while, probably desperate to Gray. Suddenly a brilliant idea struck her. 

"What do you say we split up and make the search easier. " Y/N winked at Juvia who gave you a grateful smile.

"Nonsense!" 

Y/N gave Juvia a sympathetic look before agreeing and departing.

" Erza waved at her to follow and set forth with Juvia, dragging her, "Onwards towards finding Mest and Wendy!" 

\--------

 

**A/N: This is going to be written slightly differently with less dialogue and being more broad plot points b/c I want to move the story along (and get to the good parts i.e with more Laxus/ and Y/N interaction.) I might flesh this out later but for now here it is LOL**

Sensing Zeref's power, you all agreed you needed to find Mest and Wendy, and then regroup with the rest of the guild at the meeting spot. Just as Gajeel defeated Kamazu and Yomazu, Levy returned with the three of you as reinforcements. 

Erza looked at Y/N, "We need to put this trial on hold."

Y/N nodded and held the flare gun in the air and fired. 

\--------

Elsewhere Makarov is faced the members of Grimoire Heart. He casted Fairy law and was met with Grimoire law. To his surprise it was Precht, the second master of fairy tail. Caught off guard, Makarov is defeated. 

Y/N, Erza and Juvia battled Meredy. Juvia stays behind to fight her as Y/N and Erza continued. 

Fast on track to the meeting spot, Erza and Y/N are separated by giant trees growing in between them. 

"Go, I'll take care of this." Y/N heard Erza yell.

"Kick ass and take names Erza! See you soon." Y/N yells in response and continues her pace. 

It felt like you had been running forever when you came across a tree with puppet dolls hanging from the branches. These dolls were maybe two feet tall. 

_UGH this is so creepy!_

One of them started to speak, "Kosuke told me not to interfere yet, but you know me."

An invisible wire cut your cheek. You touched the spot at looked at the blood on your fingertips. 

Out stepped a woman with fierce green eyes and hairs white as snow. 

"Zethred?!"

"Hey doll, did you miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of the next two chapters written but I just need to finish them, for now this is the direction: 
> 
> next chapter deals with this fight, a short reunion btwn Lightning Boy and our pal Y/N, and the final fight of the Tenrou Arc. 
> 
> During the 7 year gap while they're unconscious it's a flashback to Kosuke and how you met and the mission you went on two years ago c: 
> 
> I know it switches from second to third person perspective but low it friends. TwT I gave up changing them simply bc I want to focus on getting more of the chapters out!
> 
> Happy holidays!


	10. Tenrou part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and next chapter were supposed to be together but i figured to just post this for now bc i don't know when I'll finish the next part LOL i have the chapter after that written but i wasnt feeling the end of tenrou to finish it

 "Zethred?!"

"Did you miss me doll?"

Y/N was at a loss for words. 

"What, a cat got your tongue?" She let out a small laugh. "You always have a quip for everything, it's strange seeing you like this." 

"Zee, let me expla--"

"Do not call me Zee." She yelled and thrust her puppets forward. "You lost that privilege when you left. 

Y/N parried to the left, just out of reach of the puppet.She tugged on a string and caused Zethred to fall forward. Y/N jumped onto a branch, to hide in the leaves and obstruct Zethred's view. Zethred closed her eyes and and listened to the wires for any hint of movement. 

"You betrayed our trust." 

" I left because Kosuke isn't what you think he is."

She sliced a tree in half with her razor sharp wire but was met with nothing behind it. Zethred smirked as he dug her hands into the ground and pulled some wires. Suddenly Y/N froze as she was wrapped in wires.

"I have you, you sneaky minx," "Are you sure about that Zethred?" Y/N gave a sad smile. 

Zethred closed her fist to have the strings slice into Y/N but her fingers froze. She could not move, her own shadows constrained her. 

"When did you--" She let out a huff. 

She tired of struggling against the binds and sat in defeat, bested by Y/N.

They were silent for a minute.

 "After two years, why did you just leave like we were nothing to you?"

Y/N stepped out from behind the tree and stood in front of Zethred and looked up the sky, unable to meet her gaze. "He took my memories."

"What?"

"When Kosuke found out that I was sent by the ministry, he took the memories of my life before meeting you guys. "

Y/N kneeled down in front of Zethred and hugged her. She said with tears in her eyes, " I am so sorry you felt like I abandoned you. That was never my intention. When I got my memories back and learned what he had done, I just ran. I needed to leave, I was scared of him."

"You could have told me" Zethred was near the brink of tears. All her life she had been made fun of for playing with dolls. Y/N was her first friend who saw her for her and not her weapon potential. Who treated her like a person. 

A tear rolled down her face. Y/N released the spell  plopped down and crossed her legs. Zethred leaned on her arms  stretched her legs in front of her.

"You need to get off the island. He is here and he's out to snatch you." 

" I can't leave yet, I need to protect my family, we have another threat-- Grimoire heart is seeking to destroy us." 

"Zee, please leave the Hirahara guild and come to fairy tail." Y/N was desperate in her plea. "Please, he'll never have to know; we can shelter you."

_He'll kill you._

"You know I can't do that Y/N, there's a blood oath in play."

"Now go save your friends." 

Y/N gave Zethred a sad smile and hugged her. 

Please don't be the last time I see you. 

With that, Y/N was off again. 

\------

"Zethred, I told you not to go after her."

"You took her memories you bastard." She spit at his feet. 

"Watch your mouth, might I remind you where your loyalty lies." 

"Y/N has shown me more kindness in two years that you ever have."

"I didn't realize you were so sentimental." 

 He held the hilt of his sword to her head. "Syotos, Zethred."

"K-kosuke..." Zethred began to fade away, her energy seemingly towards the sword as it began to glow. 

"Until we meet again."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! I'm Angie! This is my first fic, hope you guys like it. (don't be too hard on me pls LOL) I have a storyline but it might take me a sec to implement. Feel free to drop me a comment, let me know what you think or just say hi! I want to make some new friends :)


End file.
